


Tempted

by Murdocisurproblematicfave



Category: Constantine (TV), Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, One Shot, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26430445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murdocisurproblematicfave/pseuds/Murdocisurproblematicfave
Summary: Constantine and Lucifer had always regarded themselves as solely friends. But after they both got drunk in a classy London nightclub and Lucifer met a certain familiar face, the heat of the moment took them both to a place they never thought they'd go.
Relationships: John Constantine/Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Kudos: 28





	Tempted

Lucifers lips curled into a smile. “Now you.. look absolutely dire”

Constantine smiled back, making no effort to fix his bedraggled hair as he moved closer and patted Lucifer firmly on the shoulder. “Well, If I were one to lower myself to petty remarks, I would say the same to you. But i’d be lying mate- the suit is sharp tonight”.

Lucifer fixed his eyes on Constantine’s. “You were out last night I gather?”

Constantine sniffed, and Lucifer grinned at the other man’s non-reply. They were heading to a nearby bar, as planned. Central London. The type of place that doesn’t admit a man in a slightly greasy trench coat. Constantine had worn it anyway.

The lamp posts they were passing cast a yellow light on Lucifer’s face every other stride. “I’m quite fond of this club, there’s always interesting people about”, Lucifer said.

“You’re idea of interesting is very different to mine”

“Oh? Well there’s been a good few musicians here that i’ve had a chat with. But if you’re talking entities, omnipresent beings and just your general dabblers in the supernatural then- not many unfortunately”.

“Doesn’t sound like my kind of crowd then”

“I really don’t know if anyone ever could be your kind of crowd”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Lucifer cast an arm over the other man’s shoulders. “You’re one of a kind. A lone wolf. And, if I may say so- an absolute charmer”.

“Steady now”, Constantine joked as he shrugged Lucifer off with a smile. He then procured a cigarette box from his pocket and placed one between his teeth, lighting it without even thinking. “Now tell me, what’s been up with you recently? Why so busy?”

“Well, for once, things have been going pretty well for me. No one bothering me from Hell, no cases to tag along with. So i’ve been focusing on- let’s say, other things”

“I don’t smell any funny business do I?”

“You probably do considering the state of that coat”

“You prick”, Constantine laughed. “What kind of ‘other things’ has old Lucy been looking to then for entertainment? Don’t worry- you don’t have to keep secrets. Who the hell would I run and tell anyway?”

Lucifer bowed his head a little. “Well, i’ve been arranging flowers, learning guitar, going to the odd orgy-“

Constantine grinned. “Good for you mate. Props to you. Enjoying them?”

“Some are _exhausting_ ”, Lucifer breathed. “You ought to come to one Constantine, I could introduce you to everyone”

“Oh so there’s regulars?”

“A few”

“Attractive?”

“Of course”

Constantine thought about Lucifer’s offer a moment, but soon shrugged. “Nah mate, I couldn’t. I honestly- I honestly can’t imagine getting my rocks off with you in the room. It would be... off-putting to say the least”

“Because i’m so devilishly handsome?”

“You can say that if you’d like to mate”. Constantine exhaled a puff of smoke that snaked into the air. After a moment he chuckled dryly. “Well, while you’ve been on your jollies, i’ve had more than enough trouble. One particular demon is proving extremely difficult to locate- i’ve tried plenty a time to summon him too. A proper pesky one... I hate the pesky ones”, Constantine grumbled.

“How did you get word of this demon in the first place?”

“Oh, the usual. A train of possessions- this time all of them in Japan, apart from some recent ones that suggested he was on the move. He could be as far as Europe by now”

Constantine saw an image flash in his mind. He lowered his voice. “His trademark is leaving his victims toothless, and their eyes and mouths are always jet black- oozing with this thick oily liquid. Not a sight you’d want to remember”.

Constantine looked out to the rivers surface. The black waves licked the brick wall below him, the waters surface flecked with white and golden light from the bars they were walking by. A black rail above some steps peeped out of the water every now and then. He thought for a moment about what it’d be like to take those steps into the black water. Then he grew conscious of his grim expression and aimed a tight smile at Lucifer, who raised an eyebrow.

“I’ve never seen a man in more desperate need of a drink”, Lucifer commented.

Constantine laughed. “If you’re paying”, he retorted. They walked a little longer until the bar loomed into view, lit dimly against the night. Constantine noticed one lamp post outside of its entrance was flickering. 

The security guard let Lucifer in, and a moment before the guard barred Constantine’s entry due to the state of his coat, Lucifer locked eyes with the man. His voice was snake-like as he influenced the other man’s mind so Constantine could gain entry without trouble. Eyes glazed over, the security guard obliged. Constantine grabbed Lucifer by the waist as they strode in. 

“And you call me a charmer?”, he joked. He then shook his head in quiet disbelief. “Why do I always forget you can do that?”, he said to himself. Lucifer grinned. 

The music grew loud, abrasively so when they entered the dance floor through black double doors. Constantine looked to Lucifer for a cue, and Lucifer pointed towards the bar in the far corner. Constantine then led the charge as they snaked through bustling people, hips pushing them here and arms knocking them there. 

They bought a line of shots among other drinks- and after seeing the price Constantine made doubly sure Lucifer payed. After sitting at the bar for a while- during which time they drank and checked out some of the people around them- Lucifer led Constantine onto the dance floor. Constantine felt merry at this point, but when it came to Lucifer, Constantine could never really tell whether the man was drunk. He was a loveable, showy twat when both drunk and sober. 

Constantine followed Lucifer into the middle of the crowd and Lucifer began to dance. He was a good dancer- not as good he thought he was, but he wore his confidence like the slick, black blazer he sported. 

“Come on!”, Lucifer shouted, grabbing Constantine’s arms to get the other man dancing. Constantine rolled his eyes and began to move his shoulders to the music, all the while smiling at Lucifer. 

They danced until they were a little sweaty, and soon enough the buzz of drunkenness made Constantine comfortable enough to move uninhibited. As the night went on they split up for a while, talking to various people. They saw each-other again when Constantine bumped into a guy Lucifer was conversing with.

Constantine stumbled a little before patting the stranger on the shoulder. “Sorry mate”, he murmured before seeing Lucifer stood opposite them. “Did I just interrupt something?”

Lucifer held a drink, and was clearly happy to see Constantine. He opened his arms wide so that Constantine would come over and hug him- which he did. Constantine then eyed the other man stood with them. He wore all black, and was noticeably slim with a chiselled, albeit tired looking face. His eyes were black, and they glistened as he smiled at Constantine. Lucifer initiated the introductions, voice raised against the music.

“John, this is- this is...”. Lucifer thought about it for one more painful second before he spoke up again. “What was it again my dear?”, he asked. The stranger laughed. 

“You can call me Ronny”

Constantine piped up. “I’m John. Was Lucy here trying to chat you up? I can provide you with a short time window to get away if you need it”

Lucifer pretended to kick Constantine up the arse, spilling his drink in the process- after which both friends loosely threw their arms around each other and laughed. Lucifer was wiping away tears when Ronny spoke.

“Lucifer and I have met before actually”

Lucifer’s expression went from calculating to a devilish grin. “We haven’t slept together have we?”

“Kind of, yeah”

“This night just keeps getting better and better doesn’t it lads?”, Constantine joked.

“Well, now the ice is officially broken-“, Lucifer started.

“More like obliterated”, Constantine added. Lucifer ignored him, pointing to a set of doors a short walk away from them.

“Shall we all go somewhere quieter and chat?”

  
***

  
They entered a quieter room full of stylish sofas, in which was another smaller bar. They first ordered more drinks before sitting together- Lucifer and Ronny on one sofa and Constantine with his legs outstretched on a sofa opposite them. They talked about all sorts, some topics Constantine didn’t chime in on. One of these no-go topics was music- in which Constantine had always insisted that Lucifer had abysmal taste. He sat and daydreamed during that discussion. 

It wasn’t long before the conversation between them became sexual, which was a natural progression when someone like Lucifer was around. Lucifer had an arm around Ronny, and they talked in lowered voices about the time they slept together. It seemed to Constantine that Ronny was trying to jog Lucifer’s memory, as Lucifer began asking things like “Did I really do that?”, and looking absolutely elated about it. 

“I don’t mean to offend you Ronny, but I only vaguely remember all of this. I’ve been sleeping with... a fair few people as of late”, Lucifer said.

“Well, why don’t we try again and make it a bit more memorable this time?”, Ronny breathed, leaning in and stroking Lucifer’s thigh. Constantine saw Lucifer’s eyes widen before a devious smile crept across his face. “We could do”.

Constantine abruptly cleared his throat and the two men looked at him. It was then that an idea came to Ronny.

“You could join us, John”

Lucifer chuckled. “I’ve tried it with John and he doesn’t seem to be for it”

Constantine nodded. 

Lucifer gently moved Ronny’s hand from his thigh and sat on the other sofa next to Constantine, putting an arm around his friend. He lowered his voice.

“Although, It would be fun if you _did_ join us. When was the last time you had a threesome?”

“Not that long ago”, Constantine answered, a little too quickly. 

Lucifer tilted his head. “Well you haven’t had a threesome until you’ve had one involving me”

Constantine smirked. “Is that right?”

Lucifer nodded, and while he did so he tilted Constantine’s jaw towards him and kissed him slowly. Constantine returned his friends efforts. After they parted, he thought for a moment, and Lucifer watched him closely.

“Yeah, that didn’t really do it for me. Sorry. We’re just a bit too matey for this to work, you know?”

Lucifer went to object, but Constantine spoke up again. 

“On the other hand, Ronny- I hope you wouldn’t mind me saying this, but you are extremely attractive to me”

Ronny laughed. “Can’t have me without Lucifer”, he said, and Lucifer flashed Constantine a smug look. Constantine passed his hands across his face and sighed. In truth, he hadn’t gotten lucky for a while now, and the relentless business with this new demon had really hindered things. He could always simply get off with Ronny and ignore Lucifer the entire time. Maybe it could work.

“Okay. Sure”, he answered. “But can you please tell Lucifer to stop smiling at me like bloody Cheshire Cat?” 

  
They took a taxi to Lucifer’s place soon after that, Ronny and Lucifer hardly taking a hand off of each-other the entire way there. As soon as Lucifer opened the door Ronny pinned him to the nearest wall and kissed him. After he had shut the door, Constantine saw Lucifer’s hands slip down to Ronny’s arse, his fingers pinching over the other man’s jeans. Constantine felt a spare part until Ronny beckoned him closer, his lips wet. Constantine moved in close and they kissed for a little while, Lucifer running his hands across Ronny’s body. 

Soon enough Constantine heard Ronny whisper “oh yeah, fuck”, and he looked down to see that Lucifer was feeling up and down Ronny’s length over his trousers. Constantine patted Lucifer’s shoulder gently. “Let’s take this upstairs, eh?”. The other men obliged, and when they got to Lucifer’s decadent room Constantine threw off his jacket and T-shirt. Lucifer busied himself with laying Ronny on the bed and stripping him down, exposing his chest and the bulge below his boxer shorts.

Lucifer was on all fours, and gently slipped Ronny’s dick out of his boxers before marvelling at it a moment. “Oh yeah, I remember now. How could I have forgotten this wonderful thing?”, he said. Ronny gasped when Lucifer puckered his lips and engulfed the tip of his dick, sliding his tongue back and forth across the head. Lucifer did this for a little while before he began to suck more and more of the other man’s length- until his dick was fully hard and slick with saliva. Ronny moaned, throwing his arms to his sides and digging his fingers into the bed sheets. When Lucifer’s sucking intensified, he threw his arms back, balancing his head on them while his eyes slipped closed. 

Constantine watched this for a while, feeling his own length hardening. He stripped himself down and sat on the bed next to Ronny, propping Ronny’s head onto his lap. He ran his hands through Ronny’s hair as the other man began to flinch and groan louder at Lucifer’s sucking. When Ronny exclaimed that he was almost going to cum, Constantine began to feel the other man’s chest and lowered his voice so it was gruff and quiet.

“Go on, cum for Lucy. Cum into his mouth you slut”, he uttered.

The sucking noises were loud now, and Lucifer made a cork-screw like motion, moaning and gasping for breath every now and again. Constantine felt Ronny throw his head back in his lap, and he began to stroke himself at the sight of Ronny coming into Lucifer’s mouth. “Oh yeah daddy, oh fuck”, Ronny squealed. 

Lucifer slowed his movements, dragging his tongue along Ronny’s length gently until the other man stopped spasming and his feathered breaths slowed. He then made a point of swallowing the cum in his mouth as both men watched. Constantine moved so he was beside Lucifer and began to lick the residual cum from Ronny’s abdomen. Lucifer palmed and felt Constantine’s ass as he did so. Constantine wasn’t sure about this at first, seeing as Lucifer was his friend and nothing more- but the heat of Ronny’s body and the taste of his cum meant that his peaking arousal clouded his mind. 

When two of Lucifer’s wet fingers began to circle around Constantine’s asshole he didn’t protest. He simply groaned and pushed his ass closer to his friend. Lucifer grinned. “Didn’t take long did it, John? We’re going to have fun”, he remarked. Constantine answered with his eyes closed, trying to concentrate on the feeling of Lucifer’s fingers slowly beginning to penetrate him. “Oh shut up, you. Just finger me. You’re doing well Luce”.

Lucifer continued to finger Constantine, pausing to cover his fingers in lube before going deeper and deeper. Constantine relished at the feeling of his ass being filled. Ronny started to give him a slow hand job while Lucifer fingered with sure in-out motions now, and Constantine groaned low and loud. “Harder Lucifer! Fuck me harder”, he strained. Lucifer raised an eyebrow, and began to splay apart his fingers a little while they were inside Constantine, preparing him. 

Constantine felt beads of sweat forming on his forehead. He was almost there when Lucifer slowed to a stop. The other man gently pulled his fingers out of Constantine and began to vigorously stroke his own length. Ronny helped Lucifer get harder by moving towards him and sucking his dick expertly while Lucifer was on his knees. Lucifer moaned and thrust his dick into Ronny’s mouth, stabilising himself by firmly gripping the nape of the other man’s neck. Lucifer grew red in the face and tossed his head back as he rocked his body back and forth, and Constantine watched the two men, feeling his own length hungrily. 

It wasn’t long before Ronny needed to pause, and Lucifer made use of this time by sliding on a condom. He then grabbed Constantine’s thighs and pulled him into his own body. Constantine lay there and looked first at Lucifer’s hard dick before he gazed dumbly at his friend’s face above him. This wasn’t an angle he’d ever have expected to see Lucifer from, that’s for sure.

Lucifer stroked his dick, showing off to the other man for a moment. “Are you ready for this?”, he asked. Constantine nodded, then closed his eyes and laid his head back. He breathed into Lucifer’s first slow, gentle thrust into his ass. Pursing his lips at the feeling of the tip of Lucifer’s dick entering him. The next thrust was a tad faster, and they continued to get faster and more self-assured. “Oh yeah Lucifer. Don’t you fucking stop”, Constantine demanded as his friend fucked him. Lucifer was using his entire length now, and took Constantine’s eagerness as a go-ahead to thrust harder. 

Soon enough Constantine was letting out strained groans as Lucifer pounded him. His body was moving back and forth with every thrust, and the noises of skin slapping against skin and the scent of sex filled the apartment. Lucifer began to get vocal now, and made multiple smooth comments about how sexy Constantine was as he thrust into him. 

Constantine was mostly overwhelmed by the feeling of fullness and pleasure, but in a short moment of clarity he beckoned Ronny to sit on his face. Ronny obliged, and Constantine wrapped his mouth around Ronny’s dick, blowing him quickly and desperately. 

All three men began to sigh and moan loudly as they neared climax. Lucifer came first, and the feeling of his friend spasming and filling him with warm cum meant that Constantine climaxed not long after. Ronny finished himself off, and came onto Constantine’s chest. 

Lucifer gently pulled himself out of Constantine and lay down beside him, using a finger to mop the cum off of Constantine’s chest. He then made sure to get Constantine’s direct eye contact before licking the cum seductively from his fingers. Ronny lay down beside Constantine, and the three men sighed into the rustled sheets below them. 

“That was very fucking hot”, Ronny said, exhaustion hanging from his words. Constantine and Lucifer concurred. Constantine looked to Lucifer. “I’m sorry I said I wouldn’t be able to get off with you around. That honestly was the best sex i’ve had in a long time”, he murmured. Lucifer grinned back, propping his head on an elbow. “Consider yourself tempted by the devil”, he replied.


End file.
